


My Padawan

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Phantom Menace - Fandom
Genre: Brotp feels, Father/Son love, Master and padawan bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: This is a poem from Qui Gon Jinn's POV as he watches over Obi Wan.





	My Padawan

Through time  
Through space  
Through life

My dear Padawan, I am watching you.

As you struggle  
As you smile  
As you talk

Sometimes,

Your voice wavers  
Your smile fades  
Your gaze lowers

Yet still, you stand.

My son,  
My child,  
My Padawan.

I see you, as you wonder

About my last words  
About this promise  
About your place

Your a Knight  
You are a Master  
You are a General

You wonder sometimes if I would be proud of you...

I am, my son.

Empathy  
Courage  
Truthfulness.

Indeed, it seems that I have been successful.

My last words still

haunt you  
hurt you  
burn you,.

And your gaze falls on your Padawan  
And your voice calls your Padawan  
And your arms hold your Padawan.

Yes, you have well remembered my lessons.  
Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.

 

And now, I wish I could change my last words  
And now, I wish I had thought about you before my duty  
And now, I wish you could hear my voice....

Reminding you,  
Telling you,  
Comforting you,

My Padawan,

I will always be proud of you.  
I will always care about you.  
I will always love you.

From the youthful Padawan  
To the solemn Master

From the youthful face  
To the solemn look.

From the youthful grin  
To the solemn smile

Time passes, and you change.

Duty  
Love  
Grief

You face them courageously yet humbly.

I watch you,

as you stumble  
as you fall  
as you rise

And I am proud of you, my Padawan.

Proud of your resilience  
Proud of your empathy  
Proud of your faith.

Do you feel me?  
Do you hear me?  
Do you see me?

As I think about you  
As I try to encourage you  
As my hand is placed on your shoulder.

Serenely   
Peacefully   
Calmly

You face a new day.

The very principles of the Order crumble  
The very foundations of the Temple crumble  
The dreams of a peaceful republic crumble

 

Night falls on you, my Padawan.

You stand.

Your heart is breaking but you keep on going.

Broken yet still standing  
Hurting yet still fighting  
Bleeding yet still hoping

I see you, as you face what I have faced.

Your brother,  
Your son,  
Your apprentice

with darkness  
with anger  
with hate

In his eyes  
In his words  
In his actions.

This is not the end my Padawan.

Only I can see 

the dark circles around your eyes  
the new lines on your face  
the deep crease on your brow

My son.

And now, it all has faded away.

You are alone  
You are forlorn  
You are forsaken.

In the dark night.

Kneeling in the sand,

you think  
you meditate  
you pray.

At last,  
I can reach you.

At last,  
I can talk to you.

At last,  
I can appear to you.

There is yet one last duty awaiting you,

My Son  
My Padawan  
My Obi Wan

You have not failed.

There is still a chance.  
There is still hope.  
There is still Luke.

And you are not alone:

Hope will be your constant companion  
The Force will be your constant companion  
And through her, I will be your constant companion.

And, The Force will be with you... Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was first posted on ff.net in 2007 on my account Estel La Rodeuse. Even though I wrote it so many years ago. I still love it and I thought I'd share it on AO3.


End file.
